


Not Your Typical Casper

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ghosts, Its not super relevant to the story but he is, Past Character Death, Sleepy Ghosts, Spoilers for chapter 5, Summoning, Summoning Ghosts for Clout is a bad idea kids, Trans Male Character, Trans Sal Fisher, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Maria would like to ask what the hell she got herself into.It was supposed to fail, just like every-other time, so who the hell is this child sitting on her couch eating a cookie?[HIATUS]
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend from discord teamed up to make this. We hope you enjoy!

Maria would like to ask what the _hell_ she just got herself into. This was supposed to be just another 'ghost summoning' with pre-recorded screams, and a script. Just as always, but this time it was different.

She placed the pyramids in their places, grumbling softly as she complained about how this "wasn't going to work." Josh turned away from the grave and held up the camera. He hit record just as Maria finished placing the pyramids around the mask. It was obviously going to storm soon and Maria would rather be anywhere else right now, but no Josh just _had_ to drag her to the Nockfell Cemetery at midnight for _another_ 'ghost summoning'.

"What's up, ghosts and ghouls! It's me! Your _lovely_ host demon969, back at it again on 'The Supernatural Corner'. Last time we tried summoning the creepy ghost from the burnt down tree-house known only as-"

_"Larry Face..."_ a soft voice whispered, cutting Josh off.

The dirt around the mask shook, making the camera wobble and almost fall over. A wave of horrible emotions whirling around them, fear and sorrow blending together until Maria didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry. But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped leaving the graveyard just as quiet as it was when they arrived, only the sound of the wind was left behind.

Josh broke the silence and carried on, attempting to brush it off as a trick of the mind. "Y-yea Larry, him, uh anyways, we're gonna try to survive the infamous and EEEEEEEVILLLL Sally face killer! Now, this killer was widely known for his scarred face, which he hid with his hockey mask, or whatever. Now noone knows exactly who his victim was other than the police who arrested him and the judge who sentenced him to _death,_ so we're gonna find out tonight! _"_

The pyramids started to glow, spinning rapidly in a circle as they surrounded the mask, a strange blue energy engulfing the grave and making it glow like a beacon. Josh stumbled back as the ground rumbled and shook. Josh, ever the optimist, shouted looking into the camera and running a ways away from the grave. He turned the camera towards the scene, shouting excitedly "HOLY SHIT! Are you guys seeing this?!"

A ghostly child sized figure with a disfigured face appeared, grabbing the mask from mid-air, and putting it on. The dirt, the pyramids, everything, dropped to the ground as if they had never been floating. "Who the hell are you? You aren't the Sally Face killer! He died at age 28, not 6!"

The ghostly child whimpered, hiding behind Maria as she finally stood to her feet. "Josh, cut the shit! Leave him alone!" The girl defended her small,new ghostly friend,to which Josh snapped back.. "That kid is probably some six year old who stole the mask to complete the makeup set for _her_ mommy!-"

" **_IT'S NOT MAKEUP!_ **"

Electricity crackled from the ghost as Josh was zapped unconscious, Maria was frozen in place at the sight of the angry spirit. After regaining her senses Maria carefully picked up Josh and the - still recording - camera. She started to walk out of the graveyard, before noticing the ghost - Sally Face - was following her.

"Uh... Little dude? I don't think you should be following me. Aren't you, like uh... Dead, or something?" "I know." Sally simply replied. Maria was startled at how deep the boy's voice was, _well he did die in his 20’s_. Maria sighed, before giving him her hand. 

So yea, what the _hell_ did she just get herself into?


	2. Sal The Friendly Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Josh stop being Transphobic"
> 
> "I'M NOT BEING-"

It was 10 minutes after the whole Sally Face fiasco. Josh had been dragged back home and the footage of the summoning had been saved for major editing later, if she didn’t outright scrap it. And now Sal was sitting on Maria's couch, eating a cookie while watching ‘The Shining’,  _ is this guy really dangerous? _

"So, Sal…" Maria spoke up, looking down at the small child with the  _ deep _ ass voice. "Why did you die? I mean, I know for a fact that you killed  _ someone, _ but the books don't exactly say who. Was it the ghost in the treehouse?" 

Sal suddenly stilled. There was another eerie silence as he began softly sobbing.  _ Good job, Maria,  _ The teen thought,  _ do not, under any circumstances, mention that to him again.  _ "Ok touchy subject… I’m gonna guess you don't wanna talk about it?" She asked, bending forwards to look closer…

_ "... No choice…"  _

Maria leaned closer to the blunette, “I’m sorry dude, could you repeat that? I didn’t catch it.” When that garnered no response, she decided to rid herself of this… situation. "Ooooookay, change of subject, how are you eating right now? You are literally a ghost." That earned her a shrug. She was about to ask how the ritual worked, but it seemed Sal was too focused on the movie, so she decided to drop it.

Looking out the window, the thunderstorm outside had turned into heavy rain with trace amounts of lightning. If she looked hard enough, she could see the Nockfell Cemetery in the distance. She indulged herself into the surrounding sounds, the pitter-patter of rain hitting against the window, the soft rumble of distant thunder, the screams from ‘The Shining’ playing as Sal watched intensely…

Josh's pained, muffled groans in his bedroom.

_ Shit. _

Maria just sighed and tried to ignore the sounds of Josh waking up. Looking back at Sal, she observed every little detail on his ghostly little body. Every scar, every tear, every imperfection on his body. 

"What the  _ fuck _ is  _ she _ doing here?!" Josh shouted, the bedroom door slamming open.

Oh, boy…

"Josh, go the  _ fuck _ to bed." The black haired teen spoke without missing a beat. "And stop calling  _ him _ a  _ she _ . For all I know, all you're doing is making yourself look like a transphobic bitch. We will talk in the morning."

"But—"

"Go. The fuck. To bed. Josh." Maria reiterated her statement. Josh silently nodded, walking back to his room and shutting the door. Maria sighed as the credits began to roll. The Sally Face 'killer' Looked up at Maria. His head tilted, he asked "Who was that?"

"Ah, don't worry, Sal. That's just the asshole that I unfortunately have to be related to, Josh. I think it's best for you to avoid him. For now, at least." Maria replied, ruffling Sal's hair, causing Sal to chuckle softly. "Is he gonna be like that all the time?" The bluenett pressed further, to which the black haired teen replied "Unfortunately, yeah." She was about to tell Sal the story on how he tried to fight some high school blonde prick,  _ what was his name? Travis? _ When they were in elementary, when a small yawn rose from the Ghost.

_ Do ghosts even get sleepy? _

"Alright, buddy, I think it's time for both of us to head off to bed.” The female teen mumbled, standing up from the couch. Sal just waved slightly, before suddenly disappearing. Maria didn't question it one bit, due to her being too tired to give a shit. She just walked back to her room, ignoring Josh's narcissistic rambling, and went to bed.

It was high time she got some damn rest after that whole incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh isn't a transphobe he's just more dummy than he is thicc


End file.
